10 Pairings, 10 Chapters
by SilverOwlMalfoy
Summary: Draco/Harry, AlbusSeverus/Scorpius, Hermione/Harry, Luna/Neville, Severus/Lily Evans, Draco/Hermione, Bellatrix/Lucius, Lily Potter/Sirius, Scorpius/Rose, Severus/Lily Rated T to be safe cos the Lucius/Bella one
1. Albus SeverusScorpius

**Albus Severus/Scorpius**

Albus Severus Potter stepped off the train, his stomach doing flips. It was his first year at Hogwarts, along with all the others around him. Professor Vane led them all into the great hall, all the other students watching carefully. Headmaster Longbottom stepped up to the podium.

"Attention, students of Hogwarts." Everyone stopped talking immediately and turned to face him. "This year, the new wizards and witches of Hogwarts, are very special." Albus looked around for James. He saw him flirting with a girl at his table. Albus rolled his eyes and looked back up at headmaster. "I once stood in this crowd, years and years ago. Now, I stand in the place of my headmaster, Albus Dumbledore." Albus's eyes grew slightly wide and a boy next to him elbowed him.

"My father says Dumbledore was just an old coot. "He sniggered, turning to his left to say the same thing to a short girl. Albus swallowed hard and turned back to headmaster again.

"This is a crowd full of familiar faces, my classmate's children. My own daughter, Alice, is in the crowd now." A girl in the back of the room with dirty blonde hair smiled and giggled. Neville stood back and wiped his eyes; waiting waited a moment before standing back at the podium. "Let the sorting begin." He nodded to Professor Vane and she walked up on stage with a ratted old hat, standing next to a small stool.

"Boot, Ellis." She boomed from behind a roll of parchment. A short red headed girl walked up from behind the crowd and sat on the wooden stool. Professor placed the hat on her head and it immediately shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!" She smiled and the whole room clapped. This went on for about an hour, until Albus's name was called. He walked up and sat on the stool. By this time, most of the professors were in tears or had excused themselves. The hat adjusted itself on his head, mumbling.

"Another bloody Potter…" A few Slytherins laughed. "But you…you're different…" The whole room listened in closely as the hat thought. "Something different from your parents…I remember putting them in Gryffindor…so you...you are … a SLYTHERIN!" The whole room went silent. James stood up, and so did many other students. Professors that were outside crying, came inside to make sure they heard right.

"Alright, Albus. Go to your table. "Said professor, her voice trembling. He nodded and sat down at the far end of the Slytherin table, everyone still watching him. "Malfoy, Scorpius" she said, slightly less loud, her voice less shaky as well. He walked up and before the hat even touched his hair, it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" The room remained silent, all of the teachers struck with something close to amazement, something closer to fear.

"That's wrong." He stated plainly and sat down again. "Do it again." Professor put the hat back on him, hands shaking.

"Didn't I just sort you? You're brave! And courageous like Gryffindors ought to be." It started mumbling about Draco, but Professor shut it up, shoving it in a bag.

"Scorpius, take your seat please." He did what he was told, sitting at the very end of the Gryffindor

"The sorting is over. Let the feast begin." Professor nodded and food filled all the tables.

Before they started eating, Scorpius caught the eyes of Albus, the boy who stole his seat.

At dinner the next day, Scorpius was eating, talking to the girl across from him. Albus remembered her name was Rosaline. He walked up to him from behind and tapped his shoulder.

"You're a Malfoy. My father told me about you." Scorpius turned around quickly.

"Yea, what's it to you?" Albus cleared his throat.

"Sorry…that was rude. You're Draco Malfoy's son. My dad talks about him a lot, I wanted to introduce myself. I'm Albus Severus Potter." He held out his hand and Scorpius shook it.

"Yea, my dad talks about your dad a lot too." He smiled slightly. "I was supposed to be in Slytherin." He complained.

"Yea, I was supposed to be put in Gryffindor." Albus shrugged. "Everything happens for a reason, I guess."

"Maybe it was fate." Scorpius smiled, only just now letting go of his hand. "Maybe we were supposed to meet. Come together like this."

"Yea, I guess so, but I probably would've came and talked to you eventually…" a slight blush rose on his cheeks.

"Whys that?" Scorpius asked, turning to his food again.

"No reason…um, im gonna go. See ya later.: Albus gulped and waved, walking out of the great hall. He got his phone out and stared texting his dad. His text read:

:Dad, did you have feelings for a Malfoy while attending Hogwarts…?"

A few moments later, he ogt a text back reading:

"Don't make the same mistake I did."

Albus walked back to his dorm and got into bed, thinking about a certain blonde, while a certain blonde went to bed thinking about him.


	2. BellatrixLucius

**Bellatrix/Lucius**

"Bell, we can't do this anymore..." Lucius whispered to his mistress, crawling out of bed

"Why not?" She half groaned, half pouted, and still half asleep.

"Because I'm married, I have a son, and it seems to me that you are the most wanted woman in the wizarding world." He pulled her up out of bed and held her around her waist. "So you're not just wanted by me…" he kissed her ear. "And that's a problem…" She brought her lips to his and tangled their tongues together. She spoke against his lips.

"I thought you said we couldn't do this anymore" she smirked, dragging her nails along his back.

"I don't remember saying that…" he growled, picking her up and laying her on the bed, continuing last night's activities.


	3. DracoHermione

**Draco/Hermione**

Hermione,

When I said those words, I meant it. I wasn't just making conversation for all these years. I really, truly meant it.

I'm not sorry for loving you, I'm not sorry for the night we slept in my room and skipped classes the next day. I'm not sorry for proposing to you on your birthday. I'm not sorry for every time I said I loved you.

I am sorry though, for getting between you and Weasley. I am sorry for not reading your mind when you were with me, thinking about him.

I am sorry for wasting 40 years of your life, but you are my life.

Love forever,

Draco Malfoy


	4. HarryDraco

**Harry/Draco**

Every day after the war, Harry snuck out of his dorm after lights out, and went down to the graveyard. He replaced his flowers every night with fresher ones and went back to his dorm with his invisibility cloak on right after.

Harry Grabbed his wand and put on his shoes, pulling the invisibility cloak around him. He climbed out of the porthole and made his usual route down the stairs. He slowly walked out of the castle and walked to the graveyard like every other night. He stopped in front on the first grave and read it quietly.

"Lavender Brown…" he sighed and replaced the pink roses with purple carnations. He read the next tombstone and sat down in front of it.

"Fred Weasley." Behind this one, was Nymphadora and Lupin. He sat his cloak beside him and let the tears flow freely like every other night. He put fresh white roses on their graves and a wolfs bane flower on Lupin's grave. Out of all the deaths the last month, he seemed to mourn over theirs the most.

"You come out here every night and cry/" said a voice behind Harry. He quickly wiped his tears and turned around...

"Malfoy!" he swallowed hard "Have you been following me?" Draco sat beside him, in front of _Justin Flitch_-_Fletchy_'s grave.

"Its Draco. You can just call me Draco. "he sighed' "And yes, I've been following you, Harry. Every night you come out here and cry at a different grave. You're the only person that still comes out here." He looked over at him and the moon made both their eyes sparkle.

"Well it was my entire fault. I have a lot-"

"No, it wasn't, Harry." Draco cut him off. "It was Voldemorts fault."He rubbed his back and scooted closer, facing him." "Don't put this on yourself." Harry took a deep breath.

"Why are you out here, Draco?" he stood up. "Why do you care? Why have you been following? Weren't you trying to kill me a month ago?" he took another deep breath and grabbed the cloak, walking out of the graveyard.

"I've changed, Harry." He followed after him. "And my feelings have changed for you, too." He grabbed his arm and turned him around, as rain started pouring. Harry gulped.

""Your feelings towards me?" he was barely finished talking before Draco pressed his lips to Harry's.


	5. HarryHermione

**Hermione/Harry**

He remembered everything that had happened between them since the day they met. From her fixing his glasses, to being the shoulder to cry on at the Yule Ball, to fighting by her side in the war.

She remembered it all too, but very differently. She remembered a stupid famous kid who didn't know any spells, and falling in love with that same kid at the Yule ball, and risking her life to save the man he had become.

He also remembered kissing her for the first time. His lips on hers, the whole world pausing for what seemed like hours. Then pulling back, taking her to his dorm. He remembered that night best out of everything.

She remembered that differently too as well. She remembered being held by her best friend, being kissed ever softly by his lips. She remembered his hands pulling her to his dorm, to remain in each other's memories forever. What they both remember the same, was the night he got on one knee in the bookshop where she worked. Both unable to breathe, unable to speak. The ring, engraved with I Love You. The words spoken to her, and the words spoken back, making the ordinary silence of the bookstore turn to cheers.

They remembered their first daughter, Lily Rose Potter. They remember the day they named her, and every other beautiful day of her life.

Harry Potter remembers how in love he was with the nerdy girl, Hermione Granger.


	6. LilySeverus

**Severus/Lily**

When Severus looked in the mirror of Erised, all he saw was Lily.

Not Lily and him holding hands, not him kissing Lily. Just Lily.

See, he didn't desire to be with her because he didn't want to ruin her perfection.

He just wanted her to be alive.

He didn't want her death to be his fault.

He should've known that Voldemort doesn't keep promises.


	7. LilySirius

**Lily/Sirius**

She knew he was at her wedding.

She knew he still loved her.

She knew she loved him.

She knew he wouldn't have missed her wedding.

Where was he though?

All her friends were there, all his friends were there.

Did her friends know where he was?

The ones who knew what happened between them when James wasn't there?

Did James know where he was sitting?

Sirius, the one who taught her how to love?

The one who made her see the world differently?

She wanted to see him before the wedding was over.

She needed to apologize for everything.

She needed to tell him how her feelings hadn't changed towards him.

She wanted him to stop the wedding.


	8. LunaNeville

**Luna/Neville**

It was the final battle of Hogwarts. Everyone was fighting, many already dead.

Flashes of green flooded the halls, students and Death Eaters falling left and right.

Neville rushed around madly, looking for Luna. He cried out her name, getting nothing after. He screamed it again, but this time she heard him. She cried out to him, hoping he was nearby. He ran towards her voice, dodging spells being thrown towards him and everyone around him. She was running too, and when they met, he didn't think twice. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. She kissed him back, tears streaming down her face. They both pulled back, and looked in each other's eyes for the last time. Behind Luna, Bellatrix was behind them, watching.

"How cute" she smirked and before anyone could do anything, a jet of green light hit Luna in the back of the head, bouncing off to Neville. They fell, hand in hand, and Bellatrix turned away, walking down the halls to continue.


	9. ScorpiusRose

**Scorpius/Rose**

Mom,

I never meant to hurt you. I couldn't help falling in love with him. Malfoys aren't as bad as you say they are. He actually cares about me, mom. He loves me. Don't you want me to be happy? When I graduate, im leaving. Were getting a house and Scorpius said we would live together and start a family.

I love him. Don't worry about me as much as I worry about you, okay?

I love you.

-Rose Weasley

Mom,

Im pregnant. I know we haven't talked in 4 years, but I thought you should know. Draco said he wanted to talk to you and dad. Astoria wants to meet you both, too.

Ill love you forever, mom.

-Rose Weasley

Mom,

Scorpius is sick. Please come as soon as you can. I know you are a healer. No one knows whats wrong with him, but mom, youre so smart. Please.

-Rose Malfoy-Weasley


	10. SeverusLily

**Severus/Lily**

"What was her name again?"He asked himself, sitting under a tree by the lake. "Lily, that's it. A pretty name for an even prettier girl." He smiled and picked up a flower, quickly standing up to go find her. He turned round and bumped into the red headed freckly girl he was just daydreaming about.

"Oh, sorry, Lily…" his face turned a bit red, but Lily just giggled.

"That's alright, Severus. I was just coming to see you. "She plopped down on the grass beside the tree. He sat across from her, leaning against the tree.

"To talk to me…?" he gave her the flower. "I was going to find you to give you this…" She grinned at him.

"Daisies are my favorite!" She lay on her back and laughed up at Severus, sticking out her tongue.

"Why aren't Lilies your favorite flower?" he smiled down at her.

"Lilies are boring" she laughed.

"Lilies are beautiful, not boring." He bit his lip and Lily's face went a bit pink.

"I guess, if you say so…" she smiled and closed her eyes, playing with the flower in her fingers.


End file.
